A Day @ the Beach
by Liz Parker1
Summary: When the whole group goes to the Beach and Annie discovers.....................
1. Default Chapter

So Weird does NOT belong to us(songs, characters, ect.) It belongs to Disney.  
~Enjoy~  
  
One day Annie Thelen and her boyfriend, Jack Phillips were walking to the beach with Jack's sister Fiona, and their friends Clu and Carey Bell. "Man, this is going to be soooooo fun!" Clu said, happily. "It's soooooo beautiful today, the sun is shining, birds are singing--" Carey said, only to be cut off by Jack. "That's all fine and dandy but I wanna get to the beach today." he said. Annie laughed. A few minutes later, they all arrived at the beach. They put a blanket down a little way down the beach. Then Carey and Clu took off their pants and took off towards the water. "I'm gonna beat you!" yelled Clu. They both hopped in the water. "I hope their isn't any sharks in here!" said Carey. "Ahhhhh Jack save me! There's a shark on my toe!" yelled Carey. "Carey your only in 1 inch of water!" yelled Jack. Annie started cracking up. Fi laughed and shook her head. "Come on in!"Clu called, "The water's great!" Annie stretched and layed down. "I'll take your word on it!" she called back. She looked up at Jack. "Y'know I could stay out in the sun all day and never tan!" she told him with a laugh. "Then let's go explore the beach." he said. "Okay." Annie said, standing. He took her hand and they started walking down the beach. "Fi, join us!" Carey called. Fi sighed, stood, and walked to the waters edge.The waves washed over her feet. "It's COLD!!" Fi exclaimed. "No, it's not." Carey said, "You just have to get in the water." "I'll pass." Fi said, walking back to the blanket. She took a mini-portabal radio out of the bag they had brought, that was full of snacks and fun stuff. She turned it on and put the volume on full blast. Dance with me came on. Fi sat down on the blanket and looked down the beach. She just reolized that no one else was at the beach, but them, and Annie and Jack. *How weird* she thought.  
* * *  
Annie and Jack walked down the beach, hand in hand.they came to a wall of rocks, there was an opening in the middle of "Hey, look a cave!!" Annie said, "Let's explore it!" Jack laughed as Annie pulled him toward the opening. They walked into the cave. It was cold and wet, and semi-dark. "Ooooo, spooky!" Annie joked. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.They broke apart a minute later. Then began kissing again. They broke apart. "Jack look!" said Annie. "It's a little pond!" she said. "Wanna go skinny dipping?" joked Jack. "Sure." Annie said, joking right along with him. Then Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed. Then all of a sudden they both heard a little crack noise. Then they stoped kissing. They both look toward the little pond that they found. Then all of a sudden...........................................  
Carey and Clu jumped out of the little lake. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Annie. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. "Carey and Clu how did you get in this cave?" asked Jack. "Well their is an opening at the bottom of the cave!" said Carey. "Dude it's like huge down their!" said Clu. "Would you two like to come down their with us?" asked Clu. "Not really Clu but, maybe later!" said Annie and Jack. "Well me and Carey are gonna go back down!" said Clu. "You two just go now and we will be out in a minute!" said Jack. "Alright dudes!" said Clu. Then Carey and Clu went down into the darkness of the water. "I can't believe that they would scare us like that!" said Annie being prepared for if they'd do it again. Then the two of them started kissing again. Fi got off her lazy but and went looking for her brother that disapered. "Where on earth could be my brother?" said Fi all concerned. So Fi went looking for Jack. Then Carey and Clu poped out of the water. "Hey Carey do you know where Jack is?" asked Fi. "Their both in that cave over their." said Carey. "Who's they?" Fi asked. "Where have you been? Jack and Annie! Hello!" said Clu. "Ok thanks Clu." "No problem!" said Clu. Clu went back in the water. Fi ran toward the cave, she slowly went in the cave. Then she found Jack and Annie kissing on a rock. Annie was on Jack's lap. "AHEM!" Fi said that sounded like a cough. They broke apart with a start. "Oh, hi Fi." Annie said, getting off Jack's lap, "What's up?" "Nothing, but I just sloved the mystery of my missing brother!" Fi repiled. "We'll be out in a minute." Jack said, "Go bug Clu or something." Fi sighed and left the cave. "Were did we leave off?" Jack asked us. Annie smiled at him and sat back on his lap. Then instantly began kissing. "We should do this more often." Jack said, inbetween kisses.   
* * *  
Fi brought the blanket down near the shore line of the beach. Fi set the blanket down and layed on the blanket and watched Carey swim around. *~*Carey is such a babe. He has such big musles*~* she thought with a smile.Then Carey and Clu had a water fight. "Carey look!" yelled Clu. Carey looked up and Clu splashed him in the face.Some of it went in Carey's mouth. Then Carey went to slash Clu, but got Fi instead. "Carey!" yelled Fi."Sorry Fi!" said Carey. "He is majorly sorry Fi!" said Clu. "Oh ya!" said Fi. Then Fi took off her pants and her shirt (she had a bathing suit on) and ran for Carey and Clu. She jumped in and started splashing Carey and Clu. "Hey!" yelled Carey. Then Carey and Clu started to gang up on Fi. "Stop!" Fi yelled. "No chance at that happening!" Carey yelled back. Clu swam behind her and dunked her. She resurfaced a minute later. Clu and Carey laughed like a bunch of hyenas. Fi began to get out. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Carey asked. "To the mall!" Fi said sarcasticly, "What does it look like to you?" "It's looks like I'm gonna get you back in here." Carey said. "Huh?" Fi said, confused. Carey got out and went over to Fi. He bent down picked her up. "Put me down!" Fi cried. Carey began walking to the water. "Wait, don't put me down." Fi said. "Sorry, what did you say, I couldn't hear you." Carey said, "Opps, I'm dropping you." With that he dropped her into the water.Carey got out of the water, before Fi could grab him. "Ha!" he said. Fi got out of the water. "Oh, no." Carey said, with mock horror. "You better be scared." she joked. Carey began to run, down the beach, with Fi on his heels. Carey spotted Annie and Jack. "Jack help me!" he yelled laughing. "What in the world are you guys doing?" Jack asked. "I'm trying to get revenge." Fi told Jack. Carey ran behind Jack and used him as a shield. "Don't put me in the middle of this." Jack told his friend. "Too, late." Carey informed him. "Okay, I won't have my revenge." Fi said, "At least for today." Carey gave her a look. "I'm serious." Fi told him. Fi began walking back toward the blanket, as if to prove she was serious. Carey followed her. Jack looked at Annie, who shrugged. They walked to the blanket and sat down. "I wish I had my surf board." Clu said, as he got out of the water and came up to them. Jack laughed. "Hey." Fi said, "Did you notice that we're the only people here?" Annie nodded. "Now that I think about it." Carey said, looking down the beach, "You're right." Jack looked at his watch. "We have to start heading back to the bus." he told the group. They packed up their stuff, and walked back to the bus.   
* * *  
Annie opened the door and walked in. She headed to her room. Her laptop was open. *I thought, I shut that.* she thought, then she shrugged, *Oh, well.* She grabbed her laptop and headed to the community room. Fi sat at the table with her laptop. Jack, Carey, and Clu sat on the bench seat. Annie sat next to Fi. "What are you doing Fi?" Annie asked. "I'm just checking on my site and checking my mail. And you?" asked Fi. "Well I haven't decided yet!" said Annie. "Fi can I ask you a question?" asked Annie. "Shoot!" said Fi. "When we got off the bus did you leave my laptop open?" asked Annie. "No, I have my own, why would I want to use yours?" said Fi. "I was just wondering, not reason!" said Annie. Annie was looking over Fi's sholder when a little envilope showed up at the bottom of the screen. "Fi you have mail!" said Annie giveing her a hand. "Thanks for telling me!" said Fi. Then Fi clicked on the little envilope. Their was a message for her. "Who the heck is this?" Fi said in wonder. It was a weird message it said * I saw you at the beach* *You looked really hot* "What kind of person would do that Fi?" asked Annie. "I have only one guess, and that would be........" Fi trailed off. "Ummmm....... Carey?" asked Annie. "Yep that's the only guess that I would have had!" said Fi sort of getting worried. Fi walked over to Carey and said,"Did you send my some mail Carey?" asked Fi. "No I don't even have a laptop!" said Carey suspesesly. *Hmmmmmm* Fi thought. Her mail button flashed. She clicked the little envolope. It was from Annie. Fi raised an eyebrow. *Fi, it was Carey, look at the expression on his face, and I think he likes you!* Fi smiled. Annie had moved.Now she was sitting on the bench seat in between Carey and Jack. Annie whispered something to Jack and then whisper something to Carey. Carey whispered something but to Annie. Then Annie sat back down and began typing. A minute later Fi got mail again. *I was right! Carey's totally crushing on you!And he was the one who sent you the e-mail. He used my laptop* Fi smiled, happilly. Fi e-mailed back. Then the little envilope showed up on Annie's screen. Annie clicked on it. It was a e-mail from Fi it said * I knew Carey couldn't get past me* Then Annie sent Fi an e-mail. Fi clicked and read, and it said *Yep I knew it all a long!* Fi e-mailed back. Annie clicked and read, and Fi's e-mail said *You knew all the time? You booger! That's it I'm gonna come over their and kick your a$%!* Annie laughed. Then she shut off her laptop, and sat next to Jack. They instantly began whispering. "Stop with the whispering!" Fi told them without looking up from her laptop. "No." Jack said. "Let's go talk somewhere were we don't have to whisper." he said to Annie. They got up and left the room. Fi shook her head.  
* * *  
Jack and Annie went into Fi's and Annie's room. Annie sat on the bed. Jack sat next to her. Jack held Annie's hand. Then Jack turned to Annie and said,"What was that between you and Fi?" asked Jack. "Fi got this really weird e-mail from somebody and she didn't know who it was from and she went up to Carey and asked if he's the one that sent her the e-mail. Carey said no because he does not have a laptop. Then Fi and me kept on sending e-mail to each other. Then I told her that I knew all along that Carey sent that e-mail." Annie told him getting all tired. "What did the e-mail say anyway?" asked Jack all concerned. " I saw you at the beach! You look really HOT!" said Annie. "They are going out, right?" asked Annie. "Yeah." Jack said, "Carey told me that they had a been going out for a week now!" "That cave was really cool!" Annie said. Jack smiled at her. "I know." Jack told her, "We should go back later." Annie nodded, "Yeah, when everyone goes to sleep!" she said. Jack laughed. "That's a good plan." he said. Then he kissed her.   
  
Later that night....  
  
Annie got out of her bed and walked silently out of her room. Jack was waiting for her in the community room. "Ready?" he whispered. Annie nodded. They walked out of the bus and headed to the beach. The moon was bright in the night sky. They walking to the cave. It was lighted only by the light of the moon. Jack wrapped his arms around her. They smiled at each other. Then began kissing. A few minutes later, the water in the the pond began to bubble. They broke apart. "W-what was that?" Annie asked. "I don't know." Jack answered. They looked at the pond. Something was comming out of the dark water.   
  
To Be Continued................................ 


	2. A Day @ the Beach chapter 2

So Weird does NOT belong to us(songs, characters, ect.) It belongs to Disney.  
~Enjoy~  
  
Annie began to scream. She grabbed Jack's hand. The creature or whatever it was, was almost out. Annie and Jack began backing up. The creature was out. It had rotton skin, with chunks missing. Maggots crawled all over its skin. "It's a zombie!" Annie cried. And with that knowledge they ran. "It's the attack of the killer zombie!" said Jack acting all funny. "Jack this isn't the time to be messing around." said Annie. Jack and Annie ran inside the tourbus & shut the door. The zombie started shacking the tourbus. Molly, Ned, Irene, Carey & Clu woke up. "Ned, what's going happening?" asked Molly. "I have no idea!" said Ned. Jack came running. "It's the attack of the killer zombie!" said Jack. "I told you this isn't the time, Jack.!" said Annie. "Cool!" Clu said,"Zombies!" Fi was looking out the window. "Ew." she said making a face and shuddering. "Yeah." Annie agreed. The tour bus stopped shaking. The parent's shook their heads and went back to bed. Gi went back to her room and began researching. Clu and Carey went back to sleep. Leaving Annie and Jack alone in the community room. Annie shivered. Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Annie looked up at him and kissed him. Then after they parted. Annie went to her room, got a blanket and walked back to Jack. They sat on the bench seat and wrapped the blankets around themselfs. Then after a few minutes they streched out. Annie lay her head on Jack's chest. Annie fell asleep. Jack stroke Annies hair. Then Jack fell asleep. Fi woke up and went to the sink to get a glass of water. She was about to sit at the little table when she saw Annie and Jack laying their sleeping. *awwwwww!* she thought. Jack woke up. "Hey Jack!" said Fi. "What are you doing up?" asked Jack. "I was getting a glass water!" said Fi. "What are you doing?" Fi asked sarcasticly. Annie woke up. "Hey Fi!" she said. "We're snuggling." Jack said answering Fi's question. "Well, snuggle all you want, I'm going to bed." Fi said. "Night, Fi." Jack said, as Fi left the room. Jack & Annie fell back asleep.  
  
7:30 am................................  
  
Annie woke up. She got out of Jacks arms to go get her laptop and sat at the end of the table. Annie thought to her self *Where did that zombie come from last night?* She clicked on find and typed in ~ zombies comin out of water~ and pushed enter. Only two things came up.  
  
*Posesed Zombies*  
*Cursed Zombies*  
  
Annie clicked on *Cursed Zombies* A picture came up. "It looks just like the one I saw!" said Annie all shocked. Annie hurd a door open. Fi came out of her room. "Annie what are you doing up so early?" asked Fi. "Well, you know how the bus was shacking last night?" asked Annie. Fi sat across from Annie with a glass of water. "Yeah that was really weird!" said Fi thinking back to yesterday. "I found out something on that zombie!" said Annie. "A zombie how cool!" said Fi. Then she took Annie's laptop and read the information. "Hey look at this!" yelled Fi. "Shhhh! Your gonna wake up Jack!" said Annie whispering. "It says when a zombie comes out of water that means that zombie was posesed and brought to life to kill the chosen one!" said Fi reading the discription of the zombie. "And who would that be?" asked Annie. "Well, I don't know that yet, but tell me everything that happend while you where out their!" said Fi. Annie got up and got a glass of water. "I'll tell you everything after I get dressed ok?" asked Annie. "Sure!" said Fi. Annie went in Fi's room and shut the door. "I'm not alone, I know your hear!" said Annie. The black panther showed up on Fi's bed. "You know why the zombie came out of the water don't you?" asked Annie. "You can't talk!" said Annie. "Yes I do know why it came out!" said the Black Panther. "You actually talk?" said Annie all amazed. "Yes I do!" said the Black Panther. "So why did the zombie come out of the water?" asked Annie. "It saw the chosen one!" said the Panther. "And who would that be?" asked Annie. "You!" said the Panther. "Oh my gosh! Are you serous?" asked Annie all scared. "Yes! Would I lie to you?" asked the Panther. "Well, I don't know!" said Annie.   
  
To be continued.......................................................................................................................... 


End file.
